


I'm too old for this

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.





	I'm too old for this

Our story begins in Horace Slughorn's office beside the potions classroom. His boyfriend Elphias Doge is visiting him.

Horace grumbled. "I'm too old for this teaching malarkey."

Elphias smiled. "Maybe, but no one can teach potions like you. Not even Severus Snape, Merlin rest his soul."

Horace grinned. "You're right, my dear Elphias. I shall be teaching here until the day I die."

Elphias smirked. "I certainly hope not, Horace. I don't want you to be working here when you're eighty."

Horace sighed. "Making potions makes me happy and teaching others how to make them makes me even happier. But, I suppose that I must retire one day."

Elphias suggested, "Maybe you can create your own line of potions after you retire, that way you can hire proteges and still make potions."

Horace beamed, "What an excellent idea!"

Elphias replied, "I think that we'll survive when we're retired."

Horace concurred, "We'll be just fine."


End file.
